


Reader has to go to the hospital

by ValenceFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Painkillers, Reader-Insert, hurt!reader, protective!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in a lot of pain and asks Sam to take her to the hospital. Cue protective!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader has to go to the hospital

You groan and stretch your back, gasping when your chest seizes again, tight and painful around the bottom of your sternum. Your neck’s been hurting for the past week, your shoulders are tense, and your back has been achy all day. Now, you can’t take a deep breath without pain in the middle of the chest.

You go to the bathroom, taking deep breaths and trying to stretch to get rid of the pain, but it just isn’t happening. You walk back out, gently shaking Sam awake.

“Sam, Sam wake up.”

He’s up instantly, sitting up, “(Name) what’s wrong?” he asks, concerned.

“I think we need to go to the hospital.”

“What?” he asks, getting up, “What happened? What’s wrong?” he asks again.

“My chest hurts, and my back hurts, I can barely breathe,” you tell him, holding yourself in a hunched position to alleviate the pain in your chest.

“Shit, okay, hang on,” he gets up and gets dressed while you do the same, pulling on shoes and a jacket before he leads you outside. He goes to Dean’s room to get the keys, jogging back out and letting you into the car. It’s cold out, and your shivering is making everything worse, your lower back seizing at the incessant shivering.

Sam quickly turns on the heater, driving to the hospital. He glances at you, “It’ll be okay babe, almost there,” he soothes when he sees the look of pain on your face. You just nod, gripping the handle for support.

Sam leads you into the hospital and you walk with him to the desk. The girl gives you an understanding look when she sees you, “Can I help you?”

“My girlfriend’s in a lot of pain,” Sam starts. You gently pat his arm, stepping in front of him.

“My neck and shoulders have been tight and painful for about a week, now my back’s hurting and I’m having trouble breathing because of chest pain.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” the girl grimaces, “Do you have insurance?”

You shake your head. You’ll just use an alias.

“Can I get your name?”

“Alicia Canyon.”

“Social?”

“678-09-4531.”

“ID?”

You hand her your ID, waiting for her to make a copy before she comes back.

“Okay Alicia, you can have a seat.”

You nod, sitting next to Sam and holding his hand through the spasms. He watches you with concern, rubbing your back gently.

“Alicia?”

You get up and follow the nurse behind the door, sitting in the chair she indicates and letting her take your blood pressure and temperature. You answer her questions, wincing when another wave of pain overtakes you.

She smiles, “The doctor will be in to see you soon,” she promises, patting your hand and leaving the room. Sam takes your hand again while you wait. Luckily since it’s late enough at night that there aren’t a lot of other patients.

The doctor comes in and asks you all the same questions as the nurse did, prescribing you painkillers and recommending some stretching exercises. Basically worthless to you, but at least you can stop the pain. Sam drives you home, giving Dean the keys back and following you into the hotel room.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting?” he asks, getting you water for the painkillers.

“I assumed it was muscle tension and harmless,” you answer, taking your pills and laying on your stomach with a groan. Sam helps you get your shirt off and starts gently massaging your back, starting from the bottom and working his way up. Your pills take hold before long, and you fall asleep with his hands massaging away the knots.

“Dean, we’re not going anywhere right now. She’s hurt!”

“She has tension, she’ll be fine.”

“I’m serious Dean, you wake her up and tell her to get packed while I get her food, I’ll knock you out,” you hear Sam growl before the door closes behind him. You open your eyes and look up at Dean, who’s shaking his head, sitting at the table on Sam’s laptop. You get up and go to the bathroom, coming back and laying on your back with a groan. Sam’s back in no time, carrying food, water, icy hot patches, a heating pad, and a special pillow. You can’t help but smile.

He swoops in and kisses you softly, getting you all set up with the pillow and heating pad, making you food and making sure you eat, putting a patch on your neck, making sure you get your pills on time, and generally being an awesome boyfriend. Dean rolls his eyes and loudly tells you about nearby cases, but Sam ignores him, kissing your forehead and stroking your hair.

It only takes a few days before you finally feel well enough to get back on the road, and even then Sam doesn’t let you do anything strenuous. It’d be annoying if it wasn’t so damn adorable. At least you know that Sam’s always gonna keep you safe and sound, even if it’s just making sure you get some rest.


End file.
